


Getting What You Deserve

by Vetus



Category: Heroes of the Storm
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetus/pseuds/Vetus
Summary: Orphea convinces you to stop shitposting.





	Getting What You Deserve

You fill in the captcha and hit post. “I want Orphea's dick stuffed right up my anus until I bleed.” You’re still chuckling to yourself. What an absolutely brilliant and original post. You truly have transcended post-ironic posting. 

“You really shouldn’t say things you don’t mean,” says a high-pitched voice. 

You turn. There, lit by the pale light of your monitor, is a little shadow demon. Wait, that’s not right. You blink, and the figure convalesces into a small girl. 

Her unnatural purple eyes and ghostly hair tell you all you need to know. Somehow Orphea has materialized in your room. 

“I’ve seen your searches for gothic loli too,” she says. She claps, almost indifferently. Your clothes vanish, but so do hers, and that is far more interesting. Her breasts are barely budding, nearly flat against her chest, but with the promise of one day growing into the perfect size. 

You trace your eyes down her body, her thin white limbs steady under your gaze. Past the curve of her hips, she’s completely bare, either shaved, or too young. You see the gap in between her legs and let out a sigh of relief. Just the hint of a puffy pair of lips, but no cock in evidence. Your anal virginity will be fine. 

She looks at you, unashamedly, spreading her legs wider, as if to give you a better view. Her lower lips barely part, and you see droplets of arousal coating them. And then she chuckles, as if she knows what you are thinking.

“Oh, don’t worry,” she says. She snaps her fingers, and reality twists. Suddenly, there is something rising between her legs. It’s big, dark purple, and there are spikes running along the side of it. 

“I’m not pubescent in magic, let me assure you. Now, bend over.”

You barely hear her, standing up, and trying to back away. You raise your hands, try to tell her it was a joke. She moves faster than you can see, and suddenly your hands are gripped in hers. She doesn’t hold you tightly, but there’s a feeling of powerlessness, as you struggle as her inhuman strength. She forces you to your knees, and doesn’t wait a moment before entering you. 

It hurts. The spikes cut you, shallowly enough not to damage you, but deep enough to hurt and bleed. You look backwards, and there she is, a look a concentration on her face, as you stain her dick red. You feel the blood dripping out of your abused hole, but despite yourself you find yourself growing erect. There’s something just so erotic in the way she is biting her lip, like you’re a particularly difficult puzzle. Her chest gently rises and falls, her little buds catching the shadow in just the right way. 

She is really getting into it, and you’re not really even feeling the pain anymore as she forces herself into your tight hole. You’re resigned, since you couldn’t fight her if you tried, and you’re not even sure you want to. You lie there and let her use you. In and out, little sparks of pain and pleasure. 

You feel her gasp behind you, and then she’s cumming deep inside you. You feel her pulsing, flooding you with her burning seed. It’s enough to send you over as well, splashing all over the carpet. 

She stays inside you, as you both come down from your orgasms. She’s still hard, but she pulls out, and lets your anus try to empty itself. You feel something wet leaking, and you look back. It’s dark purple, of course, just like her penis, and there’s so much of it. It comes dribbling down your legs, but you can still feel a lot of it inside, slightly aching. 

She sits on your back, surprisingly light. She leans forward, and you feel her lips brush your ear. “Hey, lolicon. I’ll let you cum in my loli pussy if you stop shitposting.”

It’s enough to make you instantly erect again. You win some, you lose some, but you have a feeling you’re about to start winning all the time.


End file.
